GabetheSaiyan
GabetheSaiyan, or Gabriel Mercado, is a fanfiction author known to have created the Magna Force, The Protectors and Heroes Academy. He enjoys reading and writing fanfiction, although he doesn't do so lately. He is known for writing stories involving crossovers between various medias. His official first fanfic was Tarzan of the Lions, which is a crossover between two Disney films, Tarzan and The Lion King, published on December 30th, 2010. Unlike other fanfic authors, who have heroic alter egos, Gabriel as a villainous alter ego named Bruzel, who is an evil Saiyan. Although Gabriel considers changing his fictional alter ego due to him not using the character. Among the media he is a fan of are Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Ball, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teen Titans, Marvel Comics, Shaman King, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Disney Animated Features. He also likes mythology and classic literature with his favorite authors being Dante Alighierri, Edgar Allan Poe and Edgar Rice Burroughs. He also likes to watch webshows, especially ones that criticize movies, videos games, comics and TV Shows in a humorous manner like the Nostalgia Critic, The Angry Video Game Nerd and Atop the Fourth Wall. He also likes to watch Friendship is Witchcraft, a dub parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He first published his Magna Force story on July 30th 2011, titled Magna Force: The Gathering, which is about the characters from various animated shows gathered together by Nick Fury to stop Vilgax from invading Earth. After the story was completed, he originally wrote it as a series like TDragon195's Majestic Guardians and Batthan's Ultimate Defenders. But after four chapters, it was cancelled, due to some difficulties with his schedules at college. GabetheSaiyan collaborated with TDragon195 and Batthan on their stories sometime. Later one, he rarely makes contacts with them due to some personal issues. He also tends to express dislike and dissatisfaction with TDragon195's team-up ideas involving his hero teams and the Magna Force, the Protectors and/or Heroes Academy. One time Terrence wished to write a story where the Neo Crusaders teams up with the Magna Force when they were kidnapped by the supervillain, Despero (from Young Justice), GabetheSaiyan immediately responded about how much he dislikes the idea. He also expresses shock and dislike towards other of Terrence's ideas for the teamups. Although the stories Majestic Guardians: Vilgax Unleashed (which is a team up between the Majestic Guardians and Magna Force) and Fearless Slayers: First Class (which is a team-up between Fearless Slayers and Heroes Academy) are so far the only ideas/stories that GabetheSaiyan ACTUALLY likes, GabetheSaiyan has announced that a Teen Titans villain, Blackfire, will be somewhat reformed and be a new member of the Magna Force, alongside Hotaru Tomoe (aka Sailor Saturn). GabetheSaiyan is thinking about make the sequel to Magna Force: The Gathering, dubbing it Magna Force: Reign of Fire'.'' The sequel will take place after the Force's adventures with other author's hero teams like the Majestic Guardians and Ultimate Defenders, and '''before the event of TDragon195's Final Fearless Slayers story. It'll feature Fire Lord Ozai (from Avatar: The Last Airbender) making his return as the main antagonist. Although it is yet to be decided, as the author still has some other issues to take care of, like his job as a school teacher in Thailand. He decided not to write the stories about the Protectors and Heroes Academy to avoid issues, deciding he will focus on only one hero team. But there is a possiblity that these two will guest star in few of his stories. He has also considering making another group, only this one will be a team of paranormal investiogators, inspired by a TV series, Supernatural, and Mike Mignola's Hellboy comics. GabetheSaiyan also decided not to use Beast Boy due to Terrence planning to use him as a member of his future team heroes. His favorite fictional character of all is Aang (from Avatar: The Last Airbender), stating how he can relate to the character in some ways. Category:Authors Category:Concepts